FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention pertains to a card reading device with contact elements enabled to establish contact with contact regions, in particular provided on a card containing a chip.
Such card reading devices are, for example, the reading devices used in mobile telephones for accepting and/or passing on information provided by or for a so-called SIM card or a so-called SIM module.
SIM modules are used in mobile phones, in particular for subscriber identification; SIM is an acronym which stands for "Subscriber Identity Module". SIM modules are very well suited for use in mobile phones, in particular on account of their small dimensions (25.times.15 mm).
Card reading devices of the type presented herein may, however, also be card reading devices for reading "normal" chip cards.
The SIM modules, "normal" chip cards etc. which can be used in card reading devices are all cards containing chips, or chip cards, and, for the sake of simplicity, are henceforth referred to for short as cards; the operation of accepting and/or passing on information provided by or for a card is henceforth referred to, for the sake of simplicity, as reading the card.
Irrespective of the type of cards to be read by the respective card reading devices, the prior art card reading devices with increasing use sometimes exhibit a drop in reliability when reading the card(s). This applies in particular, but not exclusively, to those card reading devices in which the card has to be introduced into a compartment for reading.